Like Melted Snow
by The Writer0214
Summary: Some say it's a sin to speculate. For me, I don't think so. I've always been intrigued by the relationship of Rachel and Leah. Did they learn to forgive? I'd like to think they did. And this is how it may have been like. Please read and review!


Like Melted Snow

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bible. But I do have a copy.

Author's Notes: I've always been fascinated by the rivalry between Rachel and Leah (both in the area of childbearing and for Jacob's love). And lately, I've been thinking, did they ever reconcile? Please read and review. No flames, please! Enjoy!

It was dawn. Rachel lay sleeping in the tent, spent and weary after her labor. She had finally given birth to a son. Joseph. For, she said in her heart of hearts, _May He add_. How long she had waited. Waited. Waited. Hoped. Gave up. Finally, she conceived and bore Jacob a son.

Leah silently crept into the tent. As she saw her sister, inside the dimly lit goatskin tents, she sighed shakily. Sitting by her sister's bed, she wept. Silent tears flowing freely from her dull eyes. All the anger, all the bitter jealousy seemed to cascade down her cheeks, like melted snow. Rachel stirred. She tried to sit up when she saw Leah by her side.

"Hush," Leah said, placing a finger on her own lips, "Rest, my sister. You must regain your strength."

All this was said with a breaking voice.

"Where is my Joseph?" the younger inquired.

"Zilpah has just finished rubbing him with salt. And Bilhah is now preparing the swaddling strips to wrap him in, that he may grow tall and lean. He is a fine boy. He is perfect. Like Jacob."

At the words of her elder sister, a pang of guilt stung Rachel. It was as if she blamed herself for all their bitter feuding. Their senseless rivalry. Their jealousy. Unbeknownst to her, Leah was feeling more guilt than she. A sharp stab shot through her. For indeed, she loved Jacob. And it hurt, every time he would mention Rachel. It hurt to see his tender looks toward her.

On that night, many summers ago, it hurt the most. She had agreed to their father Laban's plans, for she thought Jacob might learn to love her. But indeed, it was Rachel whom he loved. Jacob had entered into her. Their bodies had mingled. Jacob had planted his seed. And yet... And yet... He did not love her.

It hurt when she called out Jacob's name, on that night they came together. It hurt, when in response, she heard her sister's name being uttered. Not hers. They had consummated their love, and yet Jacob's love was not her. Jacob's love was Rachel.

Leah shook herself back to reality, ending her reverie.

"Forgive me, my sister," Leah said, her voice coarse and low, "I am not the victor. I never have been. I agreed to Father's plans, for I loved Jacob. I wanted him to love me. It was jealousy that drove me to conspire with Father."

She burst into tears, and Rachel tried to shush her. To comfort her. Her heart was breaking.

"Oh, do forgive me, beloved sister," Leah said, as she wept bitterly.

Weakly, Rachel sat up, despite the strain it cost her. She threw her arms around her elder sister's neck and wept with her.

"It is I who need your forgiveness. I was jealous of you. My jealousy has cost you much pain—"

Leah cut Rachel off, midsentence. She put a finger to her sister's lips and said, "Weep no more. You have born a son. This should be a day of celebration. From now on, we will no longer fight. No more feud. Let us leave all our bitterness and anger behind us..."

"But Leah, I have always acted like a spoiled child...I love—"

"Yes, I know. You love Jacob. And so do I. But now, our feuding—our rivalry—_must_ come to an end. Let all our jealousy, anger, and hatred dissolve like melted snow. I love you, darling sister."

"I love you, as well, Leah," Rachel said, with a breaking voice.

And Leah cupped her sister's face and pressed her cheeks tightly against her own. It, too, was wet with tears—like hers. Tears welling from their eyes. Like melted snow at the beginning of springtime.

And when Jacob, watching from the entrance of the tent, could no longer bear it—could no longer hold his tears, he flew out of the tent, weeping. The snow of jealousy, resentment, anger, rivalry, and bitterness had finally melted. And now began a springtime of love between the two sisters.

Jacob thanked Yahweh, silently, for Joseph, thanked Yahweh in his heart of hearts for the forgiveness that Rachel and Leah had shown each other and experienced, and he longed for the day when he and his brother Esau would melt that snow, together.


End file.
